No Cars
by Luna Kelly
Summary: Miss Heidi wanted to see my designs I thought it would be a perfect life. I was so wrong. Another thing I wrote for class.


"Amelia Jones? Miss Heidi will see you now," called the secretary from the tall mahogany desk. I had started to doubt myself an hour ago. In this city of high fashion when Miss Heidi Wilson wanted to see your designs it meant you must be going somewhere.

Before I had even reached the door I was sweating like only I can. My friends use to make fun of me saying I rivaled pigs at times. Then again pigs don't sweat, so maybe it was a compliment? Oh who was I kidding I was super nervous.

My designs were laid across the table when I arrived, _maybe I should of took that temp job_? She was very good looking for a woman of her age. Her signature red hair with dark skin sometimes made her look other worldly at times. She was dressed for a meeting with a pant suit in navy blue. Gosh what was I thinking asking her to see my designs?

"Ah Miss Jones I presume," she asked standing and holding out her hand. Uh-oh my hands were all sweaty from pressure I don't think she would want a wet handshake! I did the only thing I could-shake her hand.

She didn't seem to care at all as we sat on her leather couches. She was keeping her cool even after I almost tripped over my feet in. "So Miss Amelia, I see that you went to the esteemed school for design and business," she was getting to know me better that was nice. Until she would crush my dreams.

"Uh y-yes I did," I stammered out.

"Also this pattern here for the frock looks rather good is that satin on the straps?" now she was onto my designs.

"Um yes y-you see I thought it would feel better and it would look nice as well. Comfort and style as you say!" wow I was really starting to come out here.

"Well Miss Jones I am not one to beat around the bush as they say, so lets get to the point. I want you to make me a pattern for your clothes and then make me one of each you have one month. Good luck." she said handing me my folder.

I calmly stood up, took my things and left, thanking her on the way out. When I was out on the sidewalk that was different story.

"OH MY GOD MISS HEIDI WANTS TO SEE MY DESIGNS! OH MY OH MY OH MY!" I jumped around like a little kid at a party. The door manager looked at me a little bit funny but didn't say anything. He must see this a lot for just a calm face.

I jumped and skipped down the streets of New York completely not caring who saw...until I bumped into my neighbor John Smith. "Well aren't we happy at the moment?" he asked amusement in his eyes."Yes we are," I said. Why I was hesitant to tell him about my designs was beyond me.

"Can I know why I have this pleasure to know why?"

"No."

"Well when you decided to tell me come and tell me why," he walked away with a smirk. Like the cat who ate the canary he was. Not on my watch.

One month and I don't know how many pots of coffee later my designs were done. The only problem was the meeting was an hour away and I didn't have the means to get to the skyscraper.

I did the only thing I could think of, ask John for help. I really didn't want to ask for help from him but he was the only one with a car in the whole building.

"Amelia Jones? Miss Heidi will see you now," called the secretary from the tall mahogany desk. I had started to doubt myself an hour ago. In this city of high fashion when Miss Heidi Wilson wanted to see your designs it meant you must be going somewhere.

Before I had even reached the door I was sweating like only I can. My friends use to make fun of me saying I rivaled pigs at times. Then again pigs don't sweat, so maybe it was a compliment? Oh who was I kidding I was super nervous.

My designs were laid across the table when I arrived, _maybe I should of took that temp job_? She was very good looking for a woman of her age. Her signature red hair with dark skin sometimes made her look other worldly at times. She was dressed for a meeting with a pant suit in navy blue. Gosh what was I thinking asking her to see my designs?

"Ah Miss Jones I presume," she asked standing and holding out her hand. Uh-oh my hands were all sweaty from pressure I don't think she would want a wet handshake! I did the only thing I could-shake her hand.

She didn't seem to care at all as we sat on her leather couches. She was keeping her cool even after I almost tripped over my feet in. "So Miss Amelia, I see that you went to the esteemed school for design and business," she was getting to know me better that was nice. Until she would crush my dreams.

"Uh y-yes I did," I stammered out.

"Also this pattern here for the frock looks rather good is that satin on the straps?" now she was onto my designs.

"Um yes y-you see I thought it would feel better and it would look nice as well. Comfort and style as you say!" wow I was really starting to come out here.

I stood at his door my resolve saying not to knock. When the door opened. "Amelia what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I need a ride to a very important meeting and you're the only one with a car in this whole stinking building. I didn't want to ask you but please please can you give me a lift?" I practically on my knees begging for help.

"Weeellll."

"Please please I will pay you back PLEASE John I need your help."

"Fine on one condition,"

_Yes!_

"You tell me what the meeting is for."

_Uh-oh._

I had no choice I ran into my studio grabbed the garment bags and ran to his door grabbed him and ran down the stairs, like the Devil was after me himself.

I talked fast explaining everything on the way there. "Well," he huffed out after I repeated myself of the pin incident. "This is a cause I'm glad to help you with now if you excuse me we are here and we need to hurry."

We ran into the building with minutes to spare. One problem.. we were on the 1st floor we needed to be on the 12th. "Run like heck," I yelled bolting up the stairs with my bags flying behind me.

We finally reached the top of the 12th floor. The secretary gave us a look and shook her head. We were too late, Miss Heidi had left.

I trudged down the stairs with John trailing behind me. I had forgot a rule about New York, start early traffic is always a factor. So after all that I went home got a job as a regular assistant lived in my tiny apartment, married a man I met and lived. Not happily but I lived.


End file.
